


My Brother's Dead Body / My Partner's Lost Love

by PrincesaParkerina



Series: Uneventful [3]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Carlos and Francis have been getting closer by sharing their traumas,Lila found a way to get Natalio back his memories to help a depressed Topa.





	My Brother's Dead Body / My Partner's Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> The last installment on this for now, I've just been feeling very encouraged to keep on writing and this is something I owe myself.  
> I wanted Natalio and Topa to be a thing here and found bullshit excuses for it to happen,who's gonna stop me?

The monorail definitely hadn't been the same for these past months. 

No one is in the kitchen,Melody and Harmony have been trying their best to cook but most of the time they're busy helping others and Lila ends up ordering take out.

Otherwise neither Topa or Natalio will eat.

Francis is very missed around here,Lila only wishes the best for him,she also really wishes she could visit him more often.

Topa has been working on autopilot,she knows his mind is not really here,his dark brown eyes don't shine excitedly anymore when he has something new to tell her.

It's been a while since he last barged in with something he's excited about and would definitely pester her with it all day.

She misses that Topa so much,she took him for granted,it was company and a great one at that.

She'd do anything for her Captain to spend the day by her side telling his awful jokes and asking her to guess what's on his mind.

Right now she's too scared to know.

He comes in,tells his annoucement,sings "Un Nuevo Viaje" like Carlos would and leaves,no banter,no jokes,no delicious laugh or gorgeous smile that would reach his equally gorgeous eyes.

That are now empty and vacant,even more than Carlos'.

Everyone knows that to get to see Carlos' emotions,he has to trust you thoroughly first.

Topa won't talk to her,he won't engage in conversation with anyone,his nightmares are even more frequent,he won't eat,he still pretends everything is fine,his current forced smile frightens her.

She can't take this anymore,the Rulos had gone through worse and are still trying their best,giving their all to keep their little fans happy.

The children still adore them and Carlos once told her their smiles,cheers,warm hugs and free popcorn are what keeps them going,especially Ricardo.

Why couldn't it be the same for Topa? He used to live for this.

Natalio seems to follow the same path,he wasn't even in this side of the globe when any of this happened,Classenclown had taken him to New Zealand.

Even without his memory,the moment the tall mam stepped back into the monorail,he seemed to sense something was off.

The forgetful inventor doesn't carry himself around with the eagerness and excitement of meeting new people and learning new things every moment anymore,maybe finding the Control Cabin wasn't that important anymore and so Lila hasn't seen Natalio for some time but Harmony says he keeps working on instruments all night and barely let her and Melody sleep,they've been doing so at the Rest Car instead.

Where they've also had been working on the pieces from a broken Talismán Lila gave Harmony,it wasn't easy and it took longer than they'd liked even without the Rulos being as reckless as they used to.

Lila so desperately wished they had gotten quieter under better ciscuntances.

As is,everyone suffers and one more day alive is a victorious day.

Melody was reluctant at first about the idea of bringing  _Natalio_  back.

_That_  Natalio,the real and brutally honest one that almost made her fall into depression again.

Her solution was keep repeating to herself that this is for their Captain and the boys.

Once Topa has Natalio back in his life,he will be back to his 'normal' upbeat self and will know what to do to help the Rulos and Francis recover.

"Lila! Lila! I think we did it! Once we fixed it, I wished for Natalio the very thing you told me to,here." Harmony skipped graciously into the Control Cabin and handed the red-haired conductor the charm.

Lila held on to it firmly,she's never letting anything happen to it again,she'll guard it with her life.

* * *

Natalio entered cautiously inside the bunkroom Capitán Topa shares with los Rulos to find a desolated looking Captain,staring vacantly at his purple and blue tablet for what seemed like hours.

Natalio has his memory back for only 5 minutes and he already feels like he got too much information to last him centuries,this family is broken and piecing it back together is a slow process,the Rulos and Francis need their Captain's support.

But for that to happen someone has to support him first,Natalio grinned confidently,walking ahead,Topa looked up meekly,barely acknowledging their luthier's presence,still it was nice to see him,to know for sure he is safe,unharmed and close.

"Natalio? Looking for the Control Cabin,buddy? És para allá." Topa managed to say,weakly pointing ahead,voice hoarse from the lack of use and emotionless,Natalio's mouth was a thin,determined line,he's gonna bring his Captain back.

"No,en realidad Capitán Topa,I came here to give you a sugestion,perhaps you should finally present to the kids in a song the concept of loss and trauma." Natalio said in a casual tone,slowly getting his gestures and mannerisms back,Topa was paralyzed on his spot,trembling hands barely grasping on to his tablet.

Natalio took it off the brunet singer's hands and smiled warmly.

"N-Natalio? You remember m-my name?!" Topa exclaimed,standing up too fast,his head getting dizzy and his vision getting blurred,the purple clad older man grabbed on to Natalio's suspenders to keep him steady,Topa leaned his head against the younger man's chest,feeling miserable but happy for a moment,Natalio used one long hand to lift the shorter man's chin,making him look up.

"I remember too much,Captain,Lila and I need you,our boys need you.I'm willing to help any way I can,but I need you to want to step up first."

Natalio said with a determined,fiery gaze boring down the singer's unsure,watery one.

"How I-is that even possible,Natalio? How are y-you back? " Topa said,confused,Natalio only looked down at him with endearment in his eyes.

Topa's sure he's hallucinating,he hasn't eaten in what feels like days,that must be it,the kind sogwriter's hands reached up to touch the taller man's face,Natalio grinned almost maniacally.

"Something about not letting Misses Harmony and Melody sleep or something,Miss Harmony can get very cranky." Natalio made a face and Topa laughed,sweetly and genuinely for the first time in what felt like too long ago to the younger,taller luthier.

"Come on,we should see about that song, eh?" concluded Natalio,reluctantly distancing himself from his Captain,pushing the other's hands away but not losing his hold on them.

"Are you sure,Natalio? A Kid's Song about trauma?" Topa said,stepping back and taking his hands away,the Inventor gave him a funny desbelieving face.

"Seriously, Capitán? You went through it with your brother and the man would only come back to do even more damage,Los Rulos are trying to pick up their own pieces by themselves because no one else will do it for them. _You_ know how they are feeling be-"

"No, I don't, Natalio! He never hurt me!" Topa huffed and stomped his feet,crossing his arms and looking away,the repairman could barely believe his ears,he shook his head,biting his lip.

Natalio knows Topa since they were toddlers, he was _there_ when the then aspiring cook came from Italy to meet his siblings as teens,he knows how well _that_ turned out,how much pain and distress it caused Topa and his sister,how they never really recovered completely from it and now the handyman knows that history only repeated itself.

"You're still defending him." Natalio whispered,blood rushing to his ears,he wanted to punch something or someone who's already dead.

"Natalio-"

"How much damage does he have to do for you to finally open your eyes,Topa?"

Natalio hated this,hated the tears threatening to fall down,hated to have so many of his memories tainted by so much pain and blood.

Hated that the man he loves the most still takes a dead rapist's side instead of his own.

"Natalio,I'm not...I'm sorry,he hurt Francis,irredeamably so but he never hurt me." Topa said defiantly,his eyes showed sincerity and it only hurt Natalio even more.

"Even if I believe that,even if for a split second I forgot everything again and believed what you just said to me,does that justify it now?!" Natalio said seriously,eyes narrowing,genuinely pondering if Topa was really at such point of no return.

"Natalio,I'm- I'm sorry,I don't know what else to tell you,I suppose we just see our pasts very differently." Topa shrugged helplessly,curling in on himself and looking down.

Natalio looked scary,like he never did before and yet his big brown eyes only displayed how hurt the taller man really felt.

"Natalio?" the Purple clad Captain tried hesitantly when the other man stayed in his spot,fuming,two steps from tackling Topa to his impending doom.

The curly-haired singer tentatively stepped forward,reaching both hands to try and grasp Natalio's.

Natalio is back! They should be celebrating and doing the song together! Not fighting about the past like this!

Natalio's hands,trembling from anger,met the other's halfway through,the luthier secured them firmly and grimaced.

"Oh,Capitán,you had so much time,I was 'gone' for...how long? 20 years, 7 months, 2 weeks,9 days and 18 hours? Sounds about right?" Natalio said in a sweet tone that sounded frightening on him,grinning toothily,eyes searching for confirmation,his hold on the other's hands tightening.

Topa nodded quickly just so the taller man would conclude his train of thought,the singer honestly had no idea how long has it really been aside from the years part.

"I'd think that by now you would have come to your senses."

Natalio left the room without another word.

Topa didn't notice the wide-eyed and gasping crowd that had gathered by the double doors,even Lila looked shaken,this wasn't how it's supposed to go.

What has she done? 

* * *

"I dream about him every night and it's not even the usual horrific nightmare,I..." Francis breathed in deeply,closing his eyes,licking his dry lips and letting his tears fall freely,hands clutching firmly to an apple he had yet to bite.

"....I dream that I forgive him and then we are happy,we- we have a family,the family I always wanted with him,the sibling twins,Giulia and Arnoldo II,Giulia has his hair,eyes and nose,little Arnoldo has MY hair,eyes and nose,they are beautiful and we are happy...."

Francis sobbed,trying his best to wipe his eyes with his towel,setting the apple back down.

Arnoldo is not here to tell him he can eat it,Carlos abandoned for the time being the rubix cube he was working on and turned to face the kind waiter,vaguely solemn expression,sympathetic,understanding blue eyes.

They were sprawled on a large towel,like the ones set for picnic,laying by opposite sides, their heads meeting in the middle,Carlos came to the restaurant when the curly-haired teen's shift was over because he desperately needed someone to talk to.

And maybe the tall drummer just really wanted to see him,the blue-eyed teen looked back up and picked the rubix cube back along with the forgotten apple,sighing to himself.

"He looked dead,his body was dead,he was dead for several minutes." stated Carlos plainly,staring up at the huge tree trunks that kept him away from the view of a nice,sunny blue sky.

"Who-" Francis tried,messing with the yellow buttons of his vest,still trying to calm his own breaths.

"There was no heartbeat,he was not breathing,his skin was cold to the touch,he was severely hurt,I carried him,my brother's dead,bloodied body,I carried his dead weight from that filthy floor to a nearby equally as filthy sink,he was completely unresponsive,I cleaned him as best as I was able to,I put his clothes back on,I did not leave his side for a second at the hospital."

Carlos kept on stating in his monotone,the only visible sign of emotion was how much he has started to shake,rubix cube crushing under his palms,it was really starting to worry the waiter beside him who turned to the distressed red-haired teen with deep concern in his face,settling both hands stiffly yet firmly on Carlos' shoulder.

Francis was way too aware of who the taller teen was talking about,the most naive and innocent of the Rulos,Francis actually didn't see it happen like Carlos and Rolando did.

But he is close to them like a brother,he dealt with the aftermath of it all right beside them,despite his own troubles.

"He is avoiding me,Francis,Rolando is keeping Ricardo away from me.He does not have this right!" Carlos sobbed softly,inhaling sharply,Francis' worried expression turned to confusion,the skillful waiter asked tentatively.

Again,leaving his own demons aside.

"Why w-would he do that? You guys need each other more than anything right now,I don't understand."

Carlos swallowed,hands reaching for the black-haired teen's arms,focusing his attention up on Francis' face,confusion,curiosity,worry lines,round cheeks.

"I....told him something...very unpleasant and unfortunate,it was solely the truth yet he did not react well." Carlos said honestly,sitting up with effort and leaning against the tree,lamenting the dismantled pieces of the rubix cube.

Francis followed him,sitting beside the taller teen and reaching for another apple,the talented waiter directed the fruit against his face,opening his mouth but ultimately closing it and cleaning the fruit on his vest once Carlos turned his face to the shorter boy curiously.

"You know you can eat that,right?" Carlos said flatly and Francis grinned to himself,dipping his head,finally biting the red,delicious fruit,enjoying it greatly.

Almost forgetting Carlos had yet to elaborate on what he told Ricardo that's been driving the sweet young bassist away.

"What was it, Carlos? What did you tell him? I would be able to help you more if you tell me,more tea?" Francis reached for the tall flask filled with iced tea he always brought to work and was glad to share with Carlos today.

"Yes,please." Carlos handed his empty cup,once it was full,the drummer drank all it's content in one go,shaking his head slightly to keep his brain from freezing.

"I told him....I told him we do not know how to deal with him."

Francis almost choked on his tea,he started coughing,Carlos patted the waiter's back softly,the curly-haired teen took short breaths.

Today was a wild ride.

"Carlos??? I'm sorry to say but that's insane!"

"It was the truth." Carlos stated plainly,his cube almost fixed by now,Francis' hunger absolutely gone.

"Carlos,I'm afraid you need to apologize to Ricardo,if you want him to stop avoiding you.None of you ever went through any of this,of course you don't know how to deal and are still learning along the way." Carlos nodded stiffly.

Francis put a tentative hand over Carlos' slightly shaking one,squeezing it reassuringly,Carlos suddenly realized something.

"Wait,what do you mean 'none of _you'?"_

* * *

"Natalio,what were you thinking???!!! The both of you fighting is the last thing we need right now!" 

Natalio was at the Control Cabin,getting a good earful from their beautiful red-haired conductor.

Right now he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"He started it!!!! Can you _believe_  he still thinks-"

"Natalio." Lila said firmly,defiant blue eyes not leaving the road for a second.

Natalio swallowed dry,suddenly the cabin was dead quiet and the air was way too heavy.

"We need some resemblance of normalcy at this monorail,Doris and Rulo Ricardo won't ramble until they have no voice left anymore,Topa won't ask me which perfume he should wear,you weren't pressing all the buttons here at the Cabin anymore and it was driving me insane,so please,I am _pleading_  you,Natalio,por favor,just apologize to him,do the song so I won't feel suffocated anymore."

Lila took a deep breath,Natalio looked down,guilt heavy on his mind.

He didn't want to do this,he was in the right,but there was too much at stake,Natalio took a step forward.

"Alright,I'll do it."

"Don't worry, you don't have to." a very familiar voice called out from the door.

Natalio looked up to see his purple-clad Captain,already looking better than the last time the repairman saw him.

"Capitán,I-" Natalio took a step towards him but Topa lifted one hand.

"Looking back,your jugdement had always been right.You were right about Hugo,about Salvador,Florencio ...,Lila called all of them to come see me and the boys,but the only one who came in and stayed for as long as she could was Pato...." it hurt Topa's heart so much to admit all this,so many of his friends back from school only needed him when they wanted a favor.

Natalio,Lila and Pato were his only true friends,with a heavy heart the brunet singer continued.

"So you might as well be right about ... Arnoldo too.I'm the one who's sorry,I don't want to fight you,I'm just so happy you're back it's unbelievable,I can't thank Lila enough,would you forgive me?"

Topa managed to conclude,body trembling,hands fiddling nervously behind his back,Lila stopped the monorail yet again,this time the absolute sincerity on his Captain's eyes warmed Natalio's heart immensely.

Topa was engulfed in a warm and very welcomed group hug by Natalio and Lila,now that the three of them are at the same page they finally feel strong enough to care for and help their kids properly.

* * *

Rulo Ricardo peered through the large wooden door that led inside Lila's old Ballet room,a light orange speaker and a cellphone in hands,the orange Rulo entered the room hesitantly.

He loves dancing so much but he hasn't done it in awhile,the teen bassist was getting out of practice and he didn't like it one bit.

It was time to do something about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Would I like a timeline where Melody and Harmony coexist at the monorail?  
> Yes, absolutely.


End file.
